This distinct new cherry cultivar was discovered during the Summer of 1958 by Lyle A. Brooks, whose resided at 2515 Gales Way, Forrest Grove, Oreg. 97116. It was selected from a population of approximately 30,000 open pollinated Prunus mahaleb seedlings growing in a nursery field near Fairview, Oreg. The seed used to grow these Prunus mahaleb seedlings came from a seed orchard that has Prunus mahaleb and Prunus avium fruiting trees growing side by side. During the Spring of 1957 a rare weather occurrence brought the bloom period of both these species together, resulting in a small portion of the seed population having Prunus mahaleb as the seed parent and Prunus avium as the pollen parent. During the Summer of 1958, the inventor, Lyle Brooks, selected 100 specimens exhibiting visual hybrid characteristics from the large 30,000 seedling population. Brooks then started a screening and evaluation process with the goal of producing an improved cherry rootstock. The rootstock screening process included comparison with various common scion varieties. Investigations were made respecting clonal rooting ability, disease resistance, hardiness and compatability, precocity, productivity and tree size. The Brooks-60 cultivar was found in a cultivated area near Fairview, Oreg., and was asexually reproduced by Lyle A. Brooks by softwood cuttings near Fairview, Oreg. The asexually reproduced plants firmly retain the unique combination of characteristics which are disclosed in the specification as defining the cultivar for which patent protection is sought.